


Lock Up My Heart

by 1VulgarWoman



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Smut, Vegebul, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VulgarWoman/pseuds/1VulgarWoman
Summary: Parole officer Bulma meets a hot stranger in a bar and has the WORST sex of her life! Just when she thinks she'll never have to see him again, he shows up in her office...as her new parolee.An epistolary style fic told mostly through text messages. Can also be found on twitter @1Vulgar.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 33
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta turned around in the back seat of the taxi, watching the razor wire topped fence shrink into the distance. 

“Where to?” the driver asked, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. 

An excellent question, one he didn’t have an immediate answer to. A half-way house? A motel? He had a little over $200 in his wallet. Not enough to last long. 

All he really wanted in this moment was a long walk in the open air and a stiff drink. 

“Just...drop me off downtown somewhere.” 

The driver nodded, and Vegeta watched the free world zoom past the car windows.

~ * ~

Kami’s Bar and Grill was dimly lit and smelled like fry oil and stale beer. Vegeta had found himself a spot at the bar with a good view of the TV with the MMA channel playing and was contentedly nursing his second whisky neat and nibbling on the last of his french fries when she walked in. 

He paused with a fry halfway to his mouth, aware that he was staring but unable to look away. Big eyes. Soft-looking hair. Perfect curves in a form-fitting dress. 

Now that he’d sated his need for a good drink and a decent meal, he became urgently aware of… other needs. 

Her eyes locked with his, and she gifted him a sly grin as she claimed the seat two down from his. She’d noticed him looking. Did he imagine it, or had she been looking at him too?

Vegeta fixed his gaze straight ahead and took another sip of his drink. He heard the woman order a vodka soda with lime in an authoritative yet feminine voice that stirred the heat in his blood 

Unable to help himself, he glanced over at her. She was looking at him, specifically at his arm that was propped up on the bar holding his drink, her full lower lip caught between her teeth. 

She glanced up and smiled when he caught her looking, and Vegeta couldn’t suppress a cocky smirk. He knew he was jacked. He’d done even more training in prison than he had before, which was saying something. Anything to fill the endless hours. 

Tipping back the last of his whisky, Vegeta steeled his resolve. He wanted this. Her. And the fear of rejection that might once have stopped him had lost its potency. He’d already survived ten thousand times worse. 

He set his glass down and slid out of his seat and into the one next to hers. She turned towards him, smiling like she wasn’t at all surprised to see him there. Like she had expected this. 

“Hi, handsome,” she said. “Can I buy you another drink?” 

“Actually, how about we skip all that and get outta here?” he asked, holding her wide, blue gaze. Her eyes widened only slightly in surprise, and she arched one teal brow. “Your place?”

Her surprised expression melted away into a suggestive grin. “It’s right around the corner.”

“I’ll close out, then,” Vegeta said, motioning to the bartender for his check. He paid hers too, watching her from the corner of his eye as she quickly downed her drink. 

“Okay, let’s go,” she said as she set down her empty glass and grabbed his hand, leading him to the door and out into the cool night air. 

~ * ~

Vegeta wasted no time pushing into her as soon as he had the condom on, groaning into the side of her neck as her tightness gripped him like a vice. 

“Oh, God,” he gasped out, rutting into her as she crooned little clipped cries into his ear. 

It was so good. So, so good. Too good. 

He cried out as he came — and came, and came — into the condom, holding her soft curves against him as he let himself get lost in the pleasure and relief. 

He rested over her until his breathing evened out. Pressing one last fleeting kiss to her pink lips, he rolled over onto his back. The bed felt soft and inviting, and sleep beckoned. 

He pulled the condom off, tied a knot in it and tossed it aside, surrendering to the siren call of the best sleep he’d had in years. 

~ * ~

Bulma: Omg, girl. I just had the most disappointing sex of my life.  
Bulma: I just don't understand how a guy that gorgeous could be so bad in bed.  
Bulma: And it was SO hot how we met too. I'm dying inside. 

Chichi: Yeah? Well try being in labor. 

Bulma: OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!!!

Chichi: Nothing to tell yet really. I'm just pacing the floor in this hospital room trying to get my water to break.  
Chichi: Goku promptly disappeared to the cafeteria, so by all means distract me with some juicy details. 

Bulma: So I saw this guy in Kami's and our eyes locked just like in the movies.  
Bulma: It started out so hot, but as soon as we got to the bed it was over in like ten seconds. 

Chichi: Oof, that's the worst.  
Chichi: Did he at least go down on you or finger you or something?

Bulma: No, not at all!!! Just wam, bam, thank you ma'am.  
Bulma: And then he just rolled over and went to sleep!  
Bulma: And he threw the used condom on the floor!!!

Chichi: Eww.  
Chichi: Where did this guy come from? The jungle?

Bulma: I don't know. I don't even remember what he said his name is. Don't really care, to be honest.  
Bulma: And, girl, he is SO HOT!! I was so worked up I had to finish myself off in the bathroom while he snored. This has got to be a rock bottom of some kind. 

Chichi: That sucks, B.  
Chichi: But my water finally broke, so got to go.

Bulma: Omg! Do you want me to come?

Chichi: Nah, that's cool. I'll text you pics after the baby comes and you can come visit some time tomorrow. 

Bulma: Ok, well good luck, Chi! Call if you need me. 

Chichi: Will do, B.

~ * ~  
Bulma groaned as she felt the first stirrings of consciousness, eager to return to the blissful sleep she had been enjoying. She felt warm and cozy with the bedspread tucked up around her ears. Safe. Content. She didn’t want to move just yet. 

A comforting weight rested over her waist and against her back, and without thinking she leaned into it, enjoying the feeling of being held. 

_Held?_

Her eyes snapped open. Warm breath ghosted over the back of her neck, and she lifted the bedspread to see of those beautiful, chiseled arms she’d lusted after yesterday wrapped around her waist. 

Bulma sighed quietly. She’d tried to stir her unwelcome guest to consciousness the night before, but he’d just grumbled and pulled her into the circle of his arms before resuming his soft snores. 

And, God help her, it had felt good. So good, to be held. After a few minutes deliberation, she had decided to let herself enjoy it. He hadn’t given her an orgasm. She might as well get something out of this. 

But that had been last night.

Bulma squirmed out of his hold enough to reach for her phone. She groaned. In all of her disappointment and frustration the night before, she had forgotten to set her alarm. She wasn’t late yet, but she’d have to rush through her morning routine if she wanted to make it to work on time. 

Behind her, the unwelcome guest groaned and stretched, and a rough hand slid beneath her cami to massage her breast. 

Bulma sighed. She’d always been a morning sex person and was tempted to let him have his way with her again before kicking him out. He was so fast, it might not even make her late. 

She shook her head. Nope. If he couldn’t be bothered to make sure she enjoyed herself, he didn’t deserve her time, and she definitely didn’t need to begin her day frustrated and angry. He had to go. 

She pushed his hand away from her chest, and he grumbled sleepily in protest. 

“I’m late for work,” she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “You have to go.”

Bulma stood up and made the mistake of turning to look down at him. She barely managed to choke back a whimper. 

He looked positively delicious. All rippling muscles and crazy morning hair and sleepy eyes. 

The sheets were tangled around his legs, and her eyes zeroed in on his cock — his beautiful, big, big cock that she had only gotten to enjoy for a few unfulfilling seconds the night before — rock hard and leaking a little at the tip. 

Fuck. Why was life so unfair? 

Tearing her eyes away, she stopped to gather his jeans and t-shirt from the floor where they’d left them the night before, tossing them in his general direction. 

“Bye,” she said firmly, turning her back on him and reaching for her phone on the nightstand.

“Can I at least take a shower?” His voice was rough with sleep. Ugh, why was that so hot?

Bulma shook her head. “No time. I’m getting in. Late for work.”

She heard the rustle of sheets behind her, and warm hands snaked around her waist. He nuzzled against her neck, dragging his lips over her tender skin. Bulma bit back a moan. 

“We could share,” he breathed suggestively in her ear, his big, warm hands beginning to wander. 

Bulma shook her head to clear away the fog of arousal and shimmied out of his hold. 

“Oh, no. No, sir. Nope.” She deliberately avoided glancing in his direction as she moved toward the bathroom. “You can let yourself out.” 

“Could I have your number then?”

Bulma giggled, but held firm. “Goodbye,” she tossed over her shoulder as she sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. 

~ * ~

Chichi: Our little Gohan is here.  
Chichi: Goku is such an amazing dad already.

Bulma: He's so perfect, Chi!  
Bulma: Congrats! I can't wait to come see him.

Bulma: Congrats, daddy!  
Bulma: Chi sent me a pic of your little angel. He's perfect.

Goku: Thanks, B!  
Goku: He is perfect. I can't believe he's my son.

Bulma: I can't wait to meet him.

Goku: By the way, I need a favor.

Bulma: Sure. What's up?

Goku: I really don't want to leave the hospital right now, but I have a new parolee I was supposed to meet with today. He got out yesterday.  
Goku: Could I transfer him to you, please?

Goku: I have a good feeling about this guy and really want him to have someone who can be there for him like I don't know if I can be right now. 

Bulma: Of course! No problem.

Goku: Thanks! I'll have his file sent over to you and I'll let him know to go to your office instead of mine. His appointment is at one. 

Bulma: That works. Send him over. 

~*~

Bulma juggled her half-empty soda and the stack of files in her arms as she jogged into her office just before one. She’d had to rush her lunch break, but it was more than worth it to help out her best friend. 

She walked behind her desk and dropped the armfull of files onto it, the top one being the transfer from Goku who should be there any minute. If she was lucky, she might be able to quickly skan it before her appointment arrived. 

A soft knock on the door sounded just as she was shrugging out of her coat. 

“Come in,” she called, turning to hang her coat on the rack. The door opened, and heavy footsteps entered. 

Bulma turned around with a friendly smile on her face for the newcomer, but her smile immediately faded. 

“What are you doing here?” 

It was him. The guy from last night. 

Was he stalking her? How had he found out where she worked??

Her unwelcome guest looked equally confused. He gaped at her for a long moment, then glanced back at the nameplate on her open office door. 

“Officer...Briefs?” he asked, his high forehead wrinkled with a fierce scowl.

“Y-yes,” Bulma answered, her blood turning cold in her veins. She dashed to her desk and flipped open the top folder, exhaling heavily as her fears were confirmed. 

Paperclipped to the inside of the folder was his face, shot from the front and from the side in an orange jumpsuit. A mugshot. 

She gulped as she quickly scanned the top sheet of his file. _Vegeta Prince. Thirty-three years old. Felony aggravated assault._

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD  
Chichi: What's wrong, B?  
Bulma: The universe absolutely hates me. It's official.   
Bulma: Remember the guy I told you about last night?  
Chichi: Yes. ??  
Bulma: Well, he just showed up in my office.   
Chichi: Wait...  
Chichi: WHY IS HE IN YOUR OFFICE B?!  
Bulma: Why do most people end up in my office, Chi?

Chichi: Oh. My. God.  
Bulma: My thoughts exactly.   
Chichi: Shit. He isn't a rapist or a pedi is he??  
Bulma: Nope. Just good old run of the mill aggravated assault, thankfully.   
Bulma: Can't believe I just typed that. Fuck my life.   
Chichi: Jesus, B.  
Chichi: Are you okay? Do I need to send Goku?  
Bulma: No. Don't bother Goku with this. I'm fine.  
Chichi: You sure? Cause I will absolutely send him right now. 

Bulma: No, really. I'm fine, Chi. I just needed to vent to somebody so I can deal with this.   
Chichi: He's still there?  
Bulma: Yep. I told him to give me a few minutes to look over his file and finish a couple things. He's sitting on the other side of my desk.   
Bulma: And fuck if he isn't still so STUPID HOT.  
Chichi: Oh, B.  
Bulma: I know. What is wrong with me??  
Chichi: Nothing. I'm sure you'll be completely professional.   
Chichi: And the offer to send Goku still stands. Just text me. 

Bulma: Thanks, friend. I'm going to try to get this over with now.   
Chichi: Good luck. 

Bulma: Hey, there! It's Officer Briefs. Just wanted to check in after our meeting today and make sure you don't have any questions or concerns.   
Bulma: Also, please save this number in your contacts so you can always reach me if you need anything. I also want you to send me a text every day we don't meet to check in. 

Vegeta: Are you really going to do this copy and paste text message crap with me like I haven't seen you naked?  
Bulma: Look, Vegeta, I'm only going to say this once.   
Bulma: Last night never happened. Not as far as we're concerned going forward. Our relationship from here on out must remain strictly professional.  
Bulma: You aren't to refer to that night in any way shape or form again. I'm your parole officer and nothing more. Are we clear?  
Vegeta: Crystal. 

Bulma: Great.  
Bulma: Now that that's settled, do you have any questions about the terms of your parole?  
Vegeta: Nope.  
Bulma: Great. Well, if anything comes up feel free to reach out. I have this phone with me at all times, day and night.   
Vegeta: Got it. 

Goku: Hey, B. I forgot to ask you when you were here. How did things go with Vegeta?

Bulma: Good. Great.   
Bulma: No problems here.  
Goku: Awesome.  
Goku: Thanks again, B. I owe you one.  
Bulma: Any time, friend.  
Bulma: By the way, I really enjoyed meeting your new little bean. He's just perfect.   
Goku: I know, right?  
Goku: So anyway, text me if you need any help with Vegeta. But like I said, I have a really good feeling about him.  
Bulma: Ok.  
Bulma: Will do. But I've totally got it. Don't worry. 

Bulma: Hey, Vegeta. How was your first anger management class today?  
Vegeta: It was fine.  
Bulma: Great. Did you learn anything you feel will be helpful going forward?  
Vegeta: I really don't want to talk to you about this.   
Bulma: Why not? That's what I'm here for.   
Vegeta: You know why not.  
Bulma: Well, considering that I told you never to refer to or even think of that thing that never happened and that I can make your life a living hell if you ever do...  
Bulma: You might want to rethink that answer. 

Vegeta: Fine.  
Vegeta: The answer is no. I didn't learn a ducking thing that will be helpful.  
Vegeta: *fucking  
Vegeta: Because I don't need to manage my anger.   
Vegeta: That sick fuck I beat to a pulp deserved what he got and if he's ever unlucky enough to cross my path I'll do it again.  
Bulma: Vegeta, the person you're speaking of may very well have deserved it, but that isn't up to you to decide.   
Bulma: You need to learn to channel your anger in appropriate ways and go through the proper channels if justice truly needs to be served. 

Vegeta: Forget it. I should have known you wouldn't understand.   
Bulma: I do understand, Vegeta.  
Bulma: I want you to feel that you can talk to me about this and that I only have your best interest at heart.   
Vegeta: No, you don't get it, and you don't have my best interest at heart. You're a part of the system just like the others.   
Vegeta: The system never have a damn about me. I don't know why I expected it to start now.   
Bulma: I do care, Vegeta. And Officer Son cares.  
Bulma: You know, he told me he has a really good feeling about you.

Vegeta: He said that?  
Bulma: Yep. More than once.   
Bulma: You don't get to give up on yourself, Vegeta. Because you have people in your corner now who believe in you and want to help you. But you have to trust us. You have to let us do our job.   
Bulma: Can you do that?

Vegeta: Ok.  
Bulma: Good.  
Bulma: I have a few job interviews line up for you tomorrow. Check your email.  
Vegeta: Thanks.  
Bulma: Have a good rest of your day and text me if you need anything.

Bulma: Hey, how did your job interviews go today? Anything look promising?   
Vegeta: Yeah, actually.  
Vegeta: The janitor job at Kami's Gym seems like it might work out. They said I could train there when I'm off.   
Bulma: Oh, awesome! I thought that might be a good fit. Roshi is an old friend.   
Bulma: Also I train there and so does Officer Son.  
Vegeta: Speaking of, do you know why he passed me off to you?  
Bulma: Yeah. He's out on paternity leave.   
Bulma: Why?

Vegeta: Oh.  
Vegeta: No reason.  
Bulma: Vegeta...  
Bulma: You know I can't do my job unless you're open with me, right?  
Vegeta: Fine.  
Vegeta: I only met him a couple times while I was still in, but he was one of the only people who has ever believed my side of the story.   
Bulma: Goku's awesome like that. He's always had good instincts about people.   
Bulma: By the way, I might believe you too if you ever gave me the chance. You've only told me bits and pieces of your side of the story.

Bulma: I'm always here to listen if you want to talk about it.  
Vegeta: I'll think about that.  
Bulma: Ok.  
Bulma: Promise?  
Vegeta: I promise to consider it.  
Bulma: Great. Well, you know where to find me. 

Vegeta: You're bountiful.  
Vegeta: *buetidple  
Vegeta: Damn it.  
Vegeta: Beautiful.  
Bulma: Vegeta, what the fuck?  
Bulma: What did I tell you?  
Vegeta: I know your just so pwety  
Vegeta: pretty  
Bulma: Are you drunk?  
Vegeta: yes  
Vegeta: Found your Instagram.   
Vegeta: so so pretty  
Vegeta: and I hate that I had once chance with u and I didn't take my time.

Vegeta: I want to take my time  
Vegeta: with you.  
Bulma: Vegeta, I'm going to let this slide this time because you're drunk.  
Bulma: Are you at your apartment?  
Vegeta: yes  
Vegeta: wish you were.  
Bulma: Look, I won't hold this against you tomorrow. Just sober up, ok?  
Bulma: Drink some water.   
Vegeta: yes ma'am.  
Vegeta: I want to do whatever you say.  
Vegeta: wish I had taken my time to do whaevr you wanted that night.

Vegeta: want you to hancuff me to the bed and ride my face  
Vegeta: make yourself comr  
Vegeta: as many times as u wsnt  
Vegeta: I bet you taste good  
Vegeta: I wish I had found out when I had the chance  
Bulma: Go to bed, Vegeta.   
Bulma: If you want to be a good boy for me, take some ibuprofen and drink a glass of water.   
Vegeta: I do  
Vegeta: want to be such a good boy for you  
Bulma: Good. Did you do as I asked?

Vegeta: yes maam  
Bulma: Good boy. Now turn off your phone and go to bed.   
Vegeta: k. good night officer briefs.   
Bulma: Goodnight, Vegeta. 

Bulma: How are you feeling this morning:  
Vegeta: Huh?  
Vegeta: Oh.  
Vegeta: Oh my god.

Vegeta: Officer Briefs, I'm so sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean any of it.  
Bulma: You didn't, huh?  
Bulma: You mean you don't want to be a good boy for me?  
Vegeta: Of course I do.  
Vegeta: I mean, you are my parole officer.   
Bulma: Never mind.  
Bulma: Though you probably feel like hell right now, make sure you don't miss work.  
Vegeta: Of course I won't miss work.  
Bulma: What happened to yes, ma'am?  
Vegeta: Fine.

Vegeta: Yes, ma'am.  
Bulma: Good boy.

~~~

Bulma scanned the gym as soon as she entered, sighing in dismay as her eyes easily locked on Vegeta. 

She had purposefully waited to come until a couple hours after she knew his shift ended, thinking he’d surely be gone by now. But there he was, soaked tee-shirt clinging to his chiseled torso, punching away at the hanging bag in the corner of the gym. 

To her surprise, Goku stood on the other side of the punching bag, holding it steady and giving what looked like occasional feedback and pointers on Vegeta’s form. 

She ducked into the locker room before either could see her and took her time changing in case Vegeta was almost finished and might be gone by the time she was done. 

When she emerged in black yoga pants and a West City PD tank with her hair pulled up in a meticulously smooth ponytail, she was dismayed to see that both men were still stationed at the punching bag. Only now, Goku was the one punching away whole Vegeta steadied the bag. 

They seemed pretty absorbed in what they were doing. Maybe there was a chance, if she lowered her weights as quietly as possible and kept a low profile, Vegeta might not see her. 

Between his steamy drunken texts and her less than strictly professional response, she wasn’t ready to face him yet. Or ever. But for Goku’s sake, she knew she needed to get it together before their scheduled meeting at the beginning of the week. 

She was crossing over to the cardio area to begin her warmup when Goku spotted her. 

“Hey, Bulma! Over here!” he called across the echoing space. 

Of course, Vegeta’s dark gaze found her instantly, giving her a once-over that she felt in her bones. He was sweaty and flushed in a way that would be repelling on most men, but was absurdly alluring on him. Bulma cursed under her breath. 

A maddening grin tugged up the corners of Vegeta’s mouth, almost like he knew what she’d been thinking. The smug bastard. 

Bulma made her way back to where the two stood, doing her best to look nonchalant. She easily mustered a friendly smile for Goku, who still glowed with the excitement of new fatherhood. 

“Hey, daddy,” she said, reaching out to accept Goku’s offered fist bump. 

Bulma caught a flash of something dark as it flitted over Vegeta’s expression, but he was quick to mask it. It took her a second to identify the cause. An amused smile stretched her face. 

“How are Chichi and new little bean?”

“They’re good,” Goku said, running a hand through his already wild hair. “I love ‘em, but it feels good to be out of the house again.”

Vegeta’s posture relaxed a little, but his eyes still darted back and forth between them, even as he was obviously trying to appear disinterested. His act only worked on Goku. 

As much as Bulma wanted to rush to excuse herself and begin her workout, she knew it would look odd if she didn’t acknowledge Vegeta. 

“How’s the new job treating you, Vegeta?” she asked, her tone friendly but professional. 

“Fine,” was his automatic answer. He didn’t seem too keen to discuss it any further, which was fine with Bulma. For the time being. 

“Great,” she said. “I’ll see you on Monday, then.”

Vegeta nodded, then turned toward the punching bag, giving it a punishing kick. 

“See ya, B,” Goku said, dodging the wildly swinging bag. “I’ll need to be heading home soon. Chichi will already be mad at me for staying this long.”

“I’ll bet,” Bulma laughed. “See ya.”

With a final wave back at Goku, she gratefully walked away to begin her workout. 

She expected Vegeta to leave shortly after Goku, but to her surprise he remained at the punching bag for most of her workout, pounding away. He never looked in her direction. 

When she finished her cool down, she realized he wasn’t there anymore. Relieved, she made her way toward the locker room. 

As she passed the doorway to the men’s lockers, Vegeta emerged in a cloud of steam, dressed in a clean white v-neck and smelling like soap and aftershave like something out of a goddam deodorant ad. 

“See — See you on Monday,” she stammered, fighting urges she should have for all sorts of excellent reasons before darting past him toward the ladies’ lockers. 

Vegeta only grunted in response. She could almost feel his gaze following her as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma: Hey, did Vegeta say anything about me earlier?  
Goku: Yeah! I asked how things were going with you and he said you were great.   
Bulma: Wait. Really?  
Goku: Haha Of course, B. Why wouldn't he?  
Bulma: No reason. Just wondering.   
Bulma: I mean, sine I'm doing this for you, I wanted to make sure you're happy with his progress.   
Goku: I am. You got him a job and housing lined up so fast and he seems to be adjusting well. I'm impressed, B.   
Bulma: Well, I am amazing after all. 

Bulma: SOS!!!  
Chichi: Jesus, B. What's wrong?  
Bulma: Well, remember the parolee who I accidentally slept with before I knew he was my parolee?  
Chichi: You mean 10 second guy?  
Bulma: Yep. Anyway, I guess he's on twitter now because he came up as a suggestion in my feed. Probably because Goku and others from Kami's follow him.  
Bulma: And...

Chichi: Oh my.  
Chichi: How the f is that man bad in bed???  
Bulma: Because the universe is a cruel, cruel place.

Bulma: Also he drunk texted me the other day and said he regrets not taking his time with me now that I'm off limits.   
Bulma: And that he wants me to handcuff him to the bed and have my way with him.  
Bulma: I know this is, like, very very wrong, but I can't stop thinking about it. 

Chichi: Don't do it, girl. Download Tinder if you need dick that badly.   
Bulma: I know you're right, Chi.  
Bulma: I've just had a couple glasses of wine and saw that pic.   
Bulma: Alos I saw him at Kami's earlier and since then I've been having so many THOUGHTS.  
Chichi: Girl, take my advice and turn off your phone right now and go to bed. Don't do anything you'll regret.   
Bulma: Ok. I know you're right. I'll do that now.  
Chichi: Goodnight, B.  
Bulma: Night. 

~~~

Miraculously, Bulma made it through the rest of the weekend without texting Vegeta. 

On Monday morning, she dressed in a simple grey pencil skirt and white blouse, leaving her hair down in loose waves over her shoulders. Nothing about her look was anything less than professional, but she knew she would be lying to herself if she tried to deny she’d chosen it for its subtle sex appeal. 

Bulma may have decided not to fuck Vegeta again, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t make him want her to, just a little. She considered it retaliation for how yummy he’d looked in that tight v-neck at the gym. 

He strode into her office two minutes before his scheduled appointment time, clean shaven and dressed in dark jeans and a blue henley. She smirked at him as he sank into the chair across from her, realizing she hadn’t been the only one who wanted to make an impression. 

“You look nice,” she said, deciding to throw him a bone. The light flush that heated his cheeks was totally worth it. “So, how’s work at Kami’s going?”

Vegeta shrugged. “It’s going fine. Roshi said he’ll help me get certified to work as a trainer.”

“Vegeta, that’s amazing!” Bulma gave him her brightest smile. “I’m really proud of you.”

He shrugged again, but a tiny grin tugged up the side of his mouth. It was obvious he enjoyed her praise and was doing his best not to show it. 

“And your anger management classes, have you learned anything you find valuable there?” she asked. 

A long sigh caused his shoulders to rise and fall, drawing her eyes to the way the material of his shirt stretched over his impressive physique. 

“I like the breathing exercises,” he answered after several beats. “Those aren’t totally worthless.” 

“So, if you were to find yourself in the same situation that landed you in prison, do you think you could use those skills to handle things differently?” 

He started shaking his head before she’d even finished speaking. “I would do it again in a heartbeat. No, more than that. I’d actually finish the job this time.” 

Bulma could only gape at him for several seconds, horrified for reasons beyond the normal course of her job duties. “You don’t mean that.”

“What the fuck do you know about what I do and don’t mean?” His voice and eyes were icy and hard. 

“I know you don’t want me to send you back to prison,” she shot back, raising her voice more than she’d intended to. 

Bulma hadn’t meant it as a threat, but Vegeta jolted as if she'd slapped him. His shocked expression morphed into something black and emotionless that sent a chill racing down Bulma’s spine. 

For the first time since they met, she understood how scary he must have been when he beat that man to within an inch of his life. Her muscles tensed for a fight, though she knew deep down she didn’t need to be afraid of him. He might be dangerous to a lot of people, but not to her. Never to her. 

She didn’t like the way her body loved that thought. Or the way some dark, devious part of her almost hoped he’d make her take him down, make him submit totally to her control. 

Vegeta opened his mouth, and for a tense moment he seemed on the verge of speaking before his expression closed off again. 

He looked down at the polished wood desktop in front of him, shaking his head. “Whatever. I should have known you wouldn’t want to understand.”

With that, he stood and stomped to the door. 

“Vegeta!” she called after him as he flung the door open and strode out. “Vegeta, wait!”

Her chair rolled into the wall behind her as she jumped to her feet, but he was already gone. 

~~~

Bulma: Hey, I just wanted to check and make sure you're ok.  
Bulma: I really am sorry about earlier. I honestly didn't mean that as a threat and totally get why it sounded that way.  
Bulma: It just scared me when you said that because I so badly want you to be okay.  
Bulma: It's actually super unprofessional just how much I want that.   
Bulma: I know I shouldn't tell you that, but I really need you to understand.   
Bulma: Please don't do anything rash. Please talk to me. I so badly want to be here for you. 

Vegeta: How do I know you really mean that?  
Bulma: Because I want things when I'm with you that I shouldn't.   
Bulma: I want to stay up all night talking to you and eat cold pizza in bed for breakfast. I want to buy you a perfectly tailored suit and take you out just to show you off. I want to have more terrible sex just to be close to you. Fuck, I want to help you find that guy and finish the job and cover for you if that's what you want because I know you must have your reasons.   
Bulma: I want to know what those reasons are. I want to listen.   
Bulma: I want to know everything about you, Vegeta. And I'm not as scared as I should be about losing my job because of it. 

Vegeta: You thought the sex was terrible??  
Bulma: Oh my God, that's really what you got out of all that?  
Vegeta: I mean, I appreciate everything you said. You have no idea how much.   
Vegeta: After three years of sleeping with one eye open and zero privacy, being with you was like a goddam dream. I won't apologize for how much I needed that night.   
Vegeta: But I would like to make it up to you and make you come with my mouth and my fingers and my cock. Whatever you want, however you want it.   
Bulma: Mmm. You'll be my good little sex toy?  
Vegeta: For you, yes. Anything. 

Bulma: Oh my God.  
Bulma: Come to my place tonight. Let me use that beautiful cock, and then I want to hear your side of the story. Not as your parole officer, but as someone who wants to get to know you.   
Vegeta: Ok.  
Vegeta: I want to tell you everything, but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid first.   
Bulma: What the hell does that mean???  
Vegeta: You said you don't want to hear it as my parole officer, and I'm going to hold you to that. I don't want you getting hurt.   
Bulma: Vegeta, you're scaring me. 

Bulma: Look, if there's any possibility you could be in danger, you have to tell me.   
Vegeta: Fuck. Forget I said anything.   
Bulma: Oh no you don't. You can't just say shit like that and expect me to let it go. What the fuck did you mean don't do something stupid?  
Vegeta: I should've known you were too stubborn to listen.  
Vegeta: I meant nothing. Forget I said anything.   
Bulma: Absolutely not.   
Bulma: If you won't tell me, I'll have to figure it out on my own, starting with asking around about that guy you beat. But that's exactly what you don't want me to do, isn't it?

Vegeta: That would be an incredibly stupid thing to do. I know you're not a stupid woman. You need to trust me on this.   
Bulma: Vegeta, if you know anything about any criminal activity you really should tell me.   
Bulma: Because now I know there's something going on with this John Cold guy you beat up, and I'm going to find out what it is with or without your help.   
Vegeta: Bulma, stop! You don't know shit about who you're talking about. That piece of shit bastard had my parents killed.  
Vegeta: He'll kill us both if he finds out I said anything to you. And he will.  
Bulma: I'm good at my job, Vegeta. I won't let him hurt either of us. Let me handle this. 

Bulma: Hey, Goku. When you met with Vegeta before his release, did he tell you anything about why he assaulted Cold?  
Goku: All I know is Cold bought out his parents' construction company, and then he worked for Cold for a couple years. In court, Cold said that Vegeta went off the rails after his parents died in a car crash and stopped showing up to work. Cold claimed Vegeta snapped and beat him up when he fired him.   
Goku: Vegeta plead guilty and never refuted any of this.   
Bulma: Hmm. That's all in his file. But he never said anything to you about Cold having something to do with his parents' deaths?  
Goku: What??? No. He said that??

Bulma: Yes. He finally talked a little about his side of what happened, and he said Cold murdered his parents. He also seemed concerned for both his and my safety if I started looking into Cold, which tells me that's exactly what we should be doing.   
Goku: You're right, B. I'll start asking around. Something is definitely fishy here.   
Bulma: Agree. I'm going to move Vegeta into my spare bedroom while we look into things, just in case he's right and this Cold guy decides to try something.   
Goku: That's nice of you, B. Sure you don't want me to put him up?  
Bulma: I'm got it. Just wanted to let you know. Let me know if you find anything out. 

Bulma: On my way to pick you up. I know you didn't want me to do anything, but it's my job, Vegeta. I had to.   
Bulma: So pack your things. I'm moving you into my place in case this Cold guy really is as dangerous as you say.   
Vegeta: This is absurd.   
Vegeta: What if I say no?  
Bulma: You're hoping I'll take your ass down and drag you out in handcuffs, aren't you? ;)  
Vegeta: uh...  
Vegeta: Bulma, this is serious.   
Bulma: I know, babe. I really am just kidding. If you don't want to come stay with me I won't force you.

Bulma: I really, really hope you will though.  
Vegeta: Ugh.  
Vegeta: Fine.  
Bulma: Yay!   
Bulma: Be there in 20.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta was waiting for her outside, beaten-up duffle bag slung over his shoulder. His face was blank, emotionless, but Bulma could tell he wasn’t happy.

He tossed his bag into the back seat before sliding into the front, answering her cheerful greeting with a grunt. 

Fine. If that’s the way he wanted to be, two could play that game. They rode in total silence all the way to Bulma’s apartment. 

When they stepped into the elevator, Bulma had deja vu. Only last time, he’d pressed her against the wall, taking her mouth with his like he was trying to devour her whole. Now, they stood on opposite ends of the small space, avoiding eye contact. 

Bulma broke the silence once they stepped into the apartment. “You can put your bag down in my room.”

“I think I’ll take the other one, thanks,” Vegeta grumbled, brushing past her into the spare bedroom. 

“Vegeta, wha-”

He slammed the door behind himself before she could follow, and she heard the metallic slide of the lock turning. 

~~~

Bulma: Oh come on, Vegeta. Stop being so childish and talk to me.   
Bulma: I'm just going to keep banging on the door until you do.  
Bulma: What's your fucking deal anyway? You know I'm only doing my job and what I believe is right.  
Bulma: And also trying to protect your dumb, ungrateful butt.

Bulma: Look, I just ordered pizza. It'll be here in an hour. Will you at least come out when it gets here so we can talk?  
Vegeta: No point in talking to someone who's just going to do what she wants no matter what I say.   
Bulma: Once again, IT'S MY JOB.  
Vegeta: Was asking me to come to your place and fuck you your job?  
Bulma: God, you're such an ass.  
Bulma: Believe it or not, I'm also doing all this because I care about you. If some asshat really did murder your parents, you deserve justice and I want to help you get it.   
Vegeta: You don't get it, do you?

Vegeta: You think you're fighting for justice, but you're only going to get yourself killed.  
Vegeta: You don't know who you're dealing with.  
Bulma: If this guy's as murderous as you say, why are you alive then?  
Vegeta: Because he thought it would be better sport to ruin my life. To send me to prison with a felony conviction so the only option available to me if I ever want to make more than starvation wages would be to go crawling back to him so he could make me do his dirty work again.   
Vegeta: There are dirty cops in the department on his payroll. He probably already knows I said too much and you're looking into him. It's just a matter of time.

Goku: Hey, B. I talked to Broly at the Bureau and he said they've been trying to track down a huge kingpin in this area who goes by the name of Freeza. He said Cold has been on their radar but they don't have any firm evidence. They're very interested in talking to Vegeta.   
Goku: They might be able to negotiate a deal for him if he agrees to testify against Cold, like getting his record expunged and immunity from other charges if he committed any crimes while working for Cold.   
Bulma: Oh my God, Goku!!!  
Bulma: Nice work. This has to be it.   
Bulma: I'll talk to Vegeta about it. He's pretty spooked about Cold, but I'll get him to agree to talk. 

Bulma: Vegeta, please come out and talk to me.   
Bulma: I'm not kidding this time. Officer Son found something. This could be major for you.   
Bulma: Vegeta???

Bulma: If you don't answer me in the next thirty seconds, I'm busting the door down.   
Vegeta: Fine.  
Vegeta: I'll talk to them.  
Vegeta: I couldn't possibly be any more dead than I already am, anyway.   
Bulma: Don't say that. I told you I won't let anything happen to you, and I meant it.   
Bulma: And that's great!  
Bulma: You could get justice for your parents and clear your record! I'll make some phone calls and get the ball rolling first thing tomorrow.   
Vegeta: Just...at least try to be discreet.   
Bulma: Will do, babe. 

Bulma: So, the pizza's here.   
Vegeta: Thanks but I'm not speaking to you right now.  
Bulma: Oh my God what a drama king.   
Bulma: Fine, then. Don't speak to me. Just come out and eat some pizza.   
Bulma: And then I can think of a few other things we can do tonight that don't necessarily involve speaking.   
Vegeta: Bulma, this isn't a laughing matter. Your impulsiveness is about to get us both killed.   
Bulma: Then we shouldn't waste any more time.   
Bulma: I want you to fuck me like it's your last night on earth. 

~~~

Bulma looked up from her seat at the kitchen island as Vegeta silently emerged. His expression was grave, but his eyes were dark fire when he fixed them on her. 

“Pizza?” she said, holding the box out between them like a peace offering. 

Vegeta took a piece and brought it to his mouth, biting off half the slice with ease. She offered him a beer, which he took, and they sat in silence as they ate. 

Bulma couldn’t help but watch him from the corner of her eye, the boldness she’d felt when she couldn’t see him somewhat diminished. He hadn’t said anything back to her last text. What if he hadn’t seen it? Or if he had and was ignoring it? 

In some ways, she wouldn’t blame him if he was. Not that she regretted the steps she’d taken, but she could have at least tried to get him to see it her way before charging ahead. He was a proud man, and she could see how it looked to him like she hadn’t taken him seriously. 

“Hey, Vegeta, I--” she started, but he cut her off with a grunt and sharp shake of his head. “But, I--” He grunted again. 

“Look, I just want to explain--” 

The legs of his barstool squeaked against the hardwood as he slid it back, jumping to his feat. Before Bulma could get out the rest of her sentence, he had her face cradled between his big, warm hands, and he was looking at her with a tortured expression. 

“Don’t you ever shut up, woman?” he said, harsh words softened by his gentle, velvet tones. 

Bulma opened her mouth to retort, and Vegeta leaned forward to silence her with his mouth over hers. 

She moaned against his lips, not caring a fig about what she’d been trying to say. She just needed more. 

Her legs wrapped around his slim waist, and he yanked her to the edge of her barstool so he could grind against her. He felt so good, and she’d wanted this for what felt like ages. She didn’t know how she was going to keep her resolve to drag this out, no matter how eager he was. 

“Bed,” she gasped between kisses, and Vegeta hooked his hands under her thighs to lift her against him. 

Bulma bounced a couple times as he tossed her onto the bed, stalking closer like a big cat sizing up a potential kill. She shivered under his gaze, tempted almost beyond the point of resisting to just let him have his way with her.   
Instead, she stopped him with a foot on his chest when he tried to crawl onto the bed. His chest rumbled with a low growl at the interruption, and she had to steel her resolve again. 

“I’m in charge this time,” she announced in her best Officer Briefs voice. 

Several conflicting expressions flitted over Vegeta’s face. He looked simultaneously incredibly turned on and like he was about to argue, but Bulma saw it in his eyes the moment he surrendered. 

Excellent. 

“Take off your clothes,” she said, leaning back on her hands to watch. 

She’d half expected him to draw it out, to make a show of it. But his movements were quick and efficient as he pulled his tee-shirt over his head and pushed down his sweatpants. 

Bulma gulped as all that gorgeous caramel skin and honed muscle came into view. And then he was hooking his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and letting them drop. 

She let herself take a moment to enjoy letting her eyes rake over him. All of him. There was just so much to look at. 

His rounded shoulders. The smattering of dark hair across his chest. Those delicious little divots in his waist. 

And lower. 

She licked her lips as she admired his hard cock, angry red and hanging heavy between his strong thighs. Beautiful. 

All hers. 

“Come here.”

He took a step closer, and she slid off the bed and onto her knees. 

A little tremor passed through his body as he realized what she intended to do, and for a heavy moment, his expression turned vulnerable. Desperate. 

“You need to cum, don’t you, baby?” She reached out and stroked one fingertip down the length of his cock. 

He groaned and bit the back of his fist, still stubbornly trying not to speak to her. 

Bulma laughed a little to herself. They’d just see how long that lasted. 

“I’m going to let you come down my throat first, and then you’re going to be a good boy for me and return the favor. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded and took another baby step closer. So eager. 

She briefly considered drawing this out, torturing him. But that wasn’t the point. She didn’t expect this part to last long. He just needed to take the edge off so they could really play. 

Down to business, then. She wrapped her hand around his base while the other gripped his firm backside, guiding him to her lips. 

Vegeta whimpered as she sucked on his tip, letting him go a little deeper with each bob of her head. His fingers brushed tentatively over her hair, delving deeper when she made no move to stop him. 

He pushed her a little, and Bulma let him,   
enjoying this a little too much for someone who was supposed to be in control. She tried her best to open her throat and suppress her gag reflex but was only partially successful. Her little choked noises seemed to spur him on, and soon he was gasping and thrusting helplessly into her mouth.

“Fuck, Bulma…” He cried out, and she felt the warm gush of his cum in the back of her mouth. 

She swallowed and licked her lips, looking up through her lashes at his shattered expression. 

“On the bed,” she instructed, and he readily complied, flopping bonelessly onto the mattress. “If you fall asleep, I’ll smother you with a pillow.” 

He laughed a little, reaching for her hand to tug her closer. 

“Wait. Slow down,” Bulma chided gently as she tugged her hand away. Vegeta’s pout quickly vanished when she started to undress. 

She shrugged out of her button-front blouse, grinning as his eyes went wide. She’d put on her prettiest pale pink bra and panties set in anticipation of this happening tonight. It was a demure, understated kind of sexy, and something told her Vegeta was into that. 

He bit his lip to stifle a moan as she shimmied out of her slacks and kicked them aside. She straddled him without preamble, bracing her hands on his firm chest for balance. 

They both groaned as she rocked her hips over his flaccid cock, which began to stir again with interest. Perfect, she thought. This shouldn’t take long.

She was definitely going to fuck him again, but first…

“Do I need to cuff you to the bed, or are you going to be a good boy and lie still for me?” 

Indecision flashed behind his eyes before he promised, “I’ll be good,” in a rough, almost desperate voice. 

Giving him an approving smile, she reached over to remove the pillow behind his head so he had to lie flat on the bed. Vegeta licked his lips when she started crawling up his torso, his eyes flickering down to her covered center. 

Once she was hovering over him, knees on either side of his head, she gripped the headboard with one hand for balance and tugged the crotch of her panties aside with the other. 

“Be a good boy and make me cum, and you might get to cum again later,” she instructed as she slowly lowered herself to his mouth. 

Vegeta’s answering moan was muffled against her as he eagerly obeyed. His warm hands rose to support the backs of her thighs as his lips parted, and he dragged his tongue slowly up her slit. 

“Y-yes. Fuck,” she whimpered as she began to move her hips, rocking against his mouth until her thighs quivered. When his lips closed around her clit and sucked, she saw stars. 

“Oh, God!” she cried, climbing higher with every swipe of his tongue, every pull of his lips. “Yes, keep doing that. I’m gunna cum!” 

Her cries grew louder in the quiet room, reaching a fever pitch as wave after wave of bliss crashed over her. 

She pulled away from his face once she started to feel too sensitive and shimmied back down his body until she was draped over him like a blanket. God, he felt good. 

“Holy shit,” she panted against his chest, which rumbled with a self-satisfied chuckle. “Thanks.”

“Any time.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Hah! You spoke to me,” she said, pushing herself up enough to see his face when his expression turned indignant. 

“Oh, come on,” she purred against his ear, giving him a gentle nip. She rocked against his cock, which was almost fully hard again now, and he shuddered, bucking up to meet her. “You know you can’t stay mad at me forever.”

He seemed just about to retort when the pings of multiple successive text messages sounded from where Bulma had left her phone in the kitchen. She had just decided to ignore it when several more chimed through. 

With a sigh, she dragged her bliss-weakened limbs off of his body. With everything going on right now, she should at least make sure it wasn’t anything urgent. 

“Stay right there. I’ll be back,” she instructed as she wobbled to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku: Hey, what did Vegeta say about talking?  
Goku: We need to move fast.  
Goku: Can't explain now but Cold may have been tipped off.  
Goku: We need to talk to Vegeta now if possible.  
Goku: I can head over there now with backup to escort you both to the station.  
Goku: B??  
Bulma: Got it. He said he'll talk.  
Bulma: We'll be ready to go when you guys get here.  
Goku: Great. Chief Ginyu insists on coming personally to escort you guys. Also Zarbon and Dodoria. You guys will be well protected. 

~~~

When Bulma returned to the bedroom, Vegeta was laid out on the bed in all his naked glory, just like she’d left him. But now wasn’t the time to appreciate the view. She tossed his clothes at him with a hastily barked order for him to dress before ducking into her closet. 

She pulled on black slacks and a white button-down and stepped into worn-in loafers. Her hand hesitated over her gun belt hanging from a hook on the wall. She rarely wore it anymore. Didn’t need to. But her intuition told her to put it on, so she listened, checking to make sure her weapon was loaded. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Vegeta was fully dressed. His eyes zeroed in on the extra accessory she was wearing, and his expression turned stormy. 

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded, his voice still husky from their previous activities. 

“We’re heading down to the station. I don’t know much, but they think Cold might have been tipped off. If you’re going to give them the dirt they need to make the arrest, now is the time.”

Her phone dinged with a text, and she glanced down to read it. “Our escort’s here. Let’s go.”

They left the apartment in contemplative silence, both feeling the weight of what was about to happen. Bulma shifted from foot to foot on the elevator ride down, feeling anxious for reasons she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“Hey, Vegeta?” 

He grunted in response. 

“You said that Cold has dirty cops on his payroll,” she said quickly, rushing to get his answer before they arrived at the ground floor. “Do you know who they are? I mean, would you recognize them if you saw them?”

Vegeta’s brow knit together for a moment before he shook his head. “I don’t know. Why?”

Bulma shook her head as the elevator came to stop and the doors parted. “Nothing.”

Through the glass doors of the lobby, she could already see Goku standing beside a big, black SUV, smilingly holding the back door open like a limo driver. He cheerfully greeted Vegeta before motioning for him to get in. 

Bulma hesitated for a moment before sliding in after, her eyes scanning the other two cars parked behind Goku’s. Chief Ginyu grinned at her from behind the steering wheel of his car, and she forced herself to muster a respectful nod. Officers Zarbon and Dodoria were in the other car. She wished Goku had asked Krillin to escort them instead, or anyone else in the department, really. Those two had always given her the creeps. 

The first several minutes of the drive passed uneventfully. Goku chatted away from the driver’s seat, seemingly content with his silent captive audience. Vegeta’s expression was blank, but the knuckles of his clenched fists were turning white. 

Bulma slid her hand over his on the seat between them, and their eyes met. Goku’s chatter faded into the background as a strange heaviness settled into the air around them, making the hairs on the back of Bulma’s neck stand on end. 

Something wasn’t right. 

Bulma’s hand had moved automatically to hover over her holster when the rev of an engine and the squeal of tires cut through the heavy silence. There was no time to react before Chief Ginyu’s car had pulled up beside them, nudging the side of their vehicle hard enough that they barely avoided swerving off the road. 

“What the hell?!” Goku exclaimed, glancing around frantically as the car Zarbon and Dodoria were in bumped them from behind. 

Bulma’s blood ran cold as she saw the bridge coming up ahead. They were going to run them off the side!

“They’re working for Cold!” she exclaimed, drawing her weapon. “Vegeta, get down!”

“Bulma, get ready,” Goku warned, his voice deceptively calm, controlled. They barely had a second to brace themselves before they were spinning.  
Tires screeched, followed closely by the sickening thud of multiple tons of metal colliding. Goku was out of the vehicle before it had idled to a full stop, weapon drawn and raised. He used their battered vehicle as a shield, concealing most of his body behind it as he faced their assailants.

“Drop your weapons!” he called to Ginyu, Zarbon, and Dodoria, who had also exited their vehicles. 

“Stay here, and stay down,” Bulma said as she climbed over Vegeta to get to the door on his side of the car. His hands came up, trying to hold her back, but he was too late. 

Time seemed to stand still as the first shots rang out. There was no time to keep track of Goku or Vegeta or anything else except her target. She fired off several rounds, and Dodoria went down. 

Bulma turned her weapon on Zarbon next, but a sharp sting like a whip coming down on her shoulder knocked her pistol from her hands. She staggered back before stumbling to the ground, dazed. Shot. She’d been shot. 

Holy fuck. 

Everything happening around her sounded muted, like she was under water. The gunfire. Her own galloping heartbeat. Vegeta’s voice. 

Vegeta!

“Bulma! Oh, fuck. Bulma!” 

She blinked several times, forcing the world to come back into focus. Vegeta’s panicked face hovered over her as his hands tried to staunch the blood flow from her shoulder. 

Think. She had to think. 

“Vegeta, what…?” Bulma tried to sit up, but he held her down. “Where’s Goku?” 

“I don’t-”

A dark shadow moved into Bulma’s peripheral vision, and she watched in horror as a gun was raised, pointing directly at the back of Vegeta’s head. Zarbon. 

Bulma reached out blindly with her uninjured arm, fingers grasping when they touched the red-hot steel of her gun. 

“Get down!” she yelled up at Vegeta, saying a silent prayer that some time in the last twenty-four hours he had learned to trust her enough to listen.

He had. 

Bulma watched Zarbon’s eyes go wide as she raised her weapon, aiming right between them, and fired. 

Vegeta ripped off his shirt, pressing it to the wound in Bulma’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to staunch the flow of blood. 

He’d known getting her involved in his mess would only get her hurt, and he’d been right. A few drops of rain splashed down onto her smooth cheek, and he looked up, confused when he saw only cloudless blue sky. 

“It's okay, Vegeta.” He looked back down at her, and something wet trickled down the bridge of his nose. She lifted the hand she had just used to save his unworthy life and wiped it away. “I’m going to be fine. It’s just a flesh wound.”

“You were fucking shot,” he growled back, blinking the moisture out of his eyes. 

Remembering something, Bulma glanced around, her eyes widening with worry. “Where’s Goku?” 

“I’m here.” Goku came around the side of the SUV, hauling a struggling Ginyu in handcuffs. “I already called for help. Ambulance will be here soon.”

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as the distant wail of sirens broke through the ringing in his ears. 

“Hey.”

He looked down at Bulma. 

“When our backup gets here, you need to go with them to the station.”

He was shaking his head before she’d even finished. “No. I’m going with you.”

“I’m fine,” she insisted, struggling a little, but he held her still, keeping compression on her wound. “You need to go put the final nail in Cold’s coffin, or this hideous scar I’m going to have will be for nothing.”

Vegeta couldn’t help but huff a reluctant laugh. “You’ll look hot as fuck with a scar, and you know it.” 

“Damn right, I will.” She winked up at him. 

“I’m staying with you,” Vegeta insisted, all levity fading. 

“But, you—“

“I’ll make sure you get back to her within the hour,” Goku promised, resting his free hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. 

Still reluctant to part from her for even a second, Vegeta nodded, giving in.

He intended to hold Goku to that promise.

~~~

Bulma: Hey, good news! I don't need surgery, just several stitches and a truckload of antibiotics. Plastic surgeon will be in to do them soon. At least my badass scar will be smooth.  
Bulma: They're doping me up with painkillers, so I might be pretty out of it when you get here.

Bulma: all sewed up now.  
Bulma: I told them your my bf so you'll be my bf right???  
Vegeta: Lol You're so high.   
Vegeta: But okay.   
Bulma: I might've said boy toy now that I think a bout it  
Vegeta: Jesus, woman.   
Vegeta: I'll be there soon.   
Vegeta: And that bastard Freeza will be rotting in a jail cell.

Goku: The arrest has been made! You and Vegeta both did amazing.  
Goku: Chichi said she's baking you guys a casserole. Let me know when you're home and I'll bring it over. I hope you're feeling better.   
Bulma: This is Vegeta. Bulma's a little loopy. She was trying to change her relationship status something or other on the face gram thing so I confiscated her phone.   
Vegeta: We're in a cab heading to her place now.   
Goku: Wait a second! Why was she trying to change her relationship status?!!  
Vegeta: Got to go. We're almost there.   
Goku: Uh, huh.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after the shootout, Bulma was beginning to get antsy. 

She’d been given a month of paid leave to recover, though the extent of her physical injuries amounted to what was essentially a big cut. Mentally, her wounds were deeper, but time and therapy would heal those too. She would be fine.

It was Vegeta who worried her. 

He hadn’t so much as touched her unless she expressly asked for his help since he’d brought her home from the hospital. He’d been quiet too, even more so than usual. If she needed help, he was always ready and willing, but she had started to feel like he was avoiding her. 

She tossed and turned in bed, wincing as she jarred her tender arm. Vegeta was out late again, most likely training himself into exhaustion after the end of his shift at Kami’s. He had continued going to work there, even though his criminal record had been cleared. She suspected that was partly because he enjoyed it and partly to have an excuse to be out of the apartment. 

He must have arrived home just before the nightmare started. 

She was back on that deserted road, shots ringing in her ears. Zarbon hovered over her, and this time, when she groped blindly for her weapon, her fingers found only empty asphalt. 

It was her own screams that woke her. Seconds later, a warm, comforting presence appeared beside her, and she was pulled into the cradle of two strong arms. 

Vegeta. 

Bulma buried her face against his bare chest as she waited for the adrenaline to subside, breathing in the scent of his sweat that should be disgusting but somehow wasn’t. When she finally felt like she’d returned to the present moment, she pulled back just enough so that she could see his face. 

“Thank you,” she said softly, reaching up to trail her fingertips over the day’s growth of stubble on his jaw. 

“You okay?” His gaze was soft and caring, but she could feel the tension coiling in every muscle she was pressed against. 

“I’m fine,” she answered, darting a flirtatious glance down at his lips. “But I could be even more fine.”

“Bulma.” He started to pull away, and she clung to him instinctually. “I should go.”

“Stay.” She threw her leg over his hip, using the leverage to pull herself even closer. 

A soft groan rumbled against her lips as she pressed them to his throat, planting several small kisses and light nips there. God, but he smelled devine. She wanted him desperately -- had wanted him desperately -- for so long, and one of them could be dead right now. Or both. 

But they weren’t. They were alive. She was alive, and he was here now, in her bed. All she wanted, all she craved, was to feel more alive than she ever had. To take the gift she had been offered and relish in it. And he was right there.

She canted her hips against his, pleased to feel that he was already half hard. His body was still tense, his hands hovering just short of actually touching her, but she could feel the surrender in every strangled moan that escaped his lips. Why was he fighting this?

“Stay,” she implored again, kissing a slow path up his jawline. 

“I…” His words cut off with a groan as she slid her hand down the length of his abdomen toward the waistband of his sweatpants, slowly enough that he could stop her if he wanted to. “I don’t…”

She teased just her fingertips beneath the waistband, and he bucked towards her, his hands finally coming to rest on her silk-covered back. 

“I don’t -” he tried again, stopping short when her fingers teased a bit lower. 

“You don’t…?” She planted another kiss on his jaw.   
“I don’t want to hurt you,” he finally managed to groan. His voice sounded like sun-heated gravel. 

“You won’t.” She slid her hand all the way in then, finding him warm and rock hard for her. “I want you. I want you to fuck me just as hard and fast as I know you want to right now.”

“Jesus Christ,” he hissed between gritted teeth as she pumped him slowly, relishing the feel of his velvety length sliding against her palm. 

Fuck, she hadn’t been this wet since she was in college. She could feel her soaked panties clinging to the swollen flesh that throbbed and ached for his touch. It wouldn’t take much for her to come apart tonight. Just the thought of him sliding inside her had her teetering on the edge. 

With a desperate groan, she slid her hand out and rolled onto her back, hooking her fingers into the band of her panties. Her shoulder ached a little, but she didn’t care. The hint of pain just made her feel more alive. 

She’d just worked the material past her hip bones when Vegeta’s hand covered hers, stopping her. 

“Wait.”

Bulma groaned, biting her lip in frustration, but she did what he asked. His expression was torn, almost tortured. “What is it?”

She watched him fight a silent battle inside his own mind for a few heavy moments before he gave in, speaking in a frantic rush. “What is this to you?”

“Huh?” Her forehead creased as she studied his face in the semi-darkness. 

Vegeta continued. “Is this just a casual fuck, or…?”

A wicked grin stretched across her face, as she shimmied a little closer to him. “Or what?” She asked, tilting her head enough to feather her lips over his. “Or, maybe, a relationship?”

Vegeta gave in for a moment, his lips moving with hers, before he pulled back, eyes scanning her face. A small smile lifted the corner of his lips, and she finally felt the tension drain from his body. “All right, then.” 

“All right,” she repeated, smiling until her cheeks ached. 

Vegeta leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers again and again. His hands took over the task hers had paused in, coaxing her panties over her hips and down her legs so she could kick them away. He helped her carefully slip her cami over her head so that she was lying completely naked beneath him,

Vegeta’s mouth found hers again, taking it desperately while she worked his sweatpants down with her hands and feet. His cock rested heavily against her cleft, and she couldn’t resist bucking her hips to rub against it, shifting until the ridge at the head bumped perfectly against her clit. 

“Please,” she groaned, hardly recognizing her own voice. 

Vegeta shifted his hips against hers, giving her the friction she craved. Holy shit, she was going to cum. Her orgasm had already started to build in the place where their bodies touched, but she wanted to go over the edge with him inside her, to clench around the fullness and weight of his perfect cock and milk him dry.

“Need you, now,” she sighed, reaching down to nudge him towards her entrance. 

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye as he began to slide inside her, slowly feeding her an inch at a time until his hips were pressed against hers. She let out a sharp cry as her climax began to build again, making her thighs shake. 

“Yes! Oh, God, you’re gunna make me cum.”

Vegeta growled against her neck, snapping his hips against hers once, twice...and that was all it took. 

Her orgasm blossomed from somewhere deep inside, sending wave after wave of pleasure and soul-deep fulfillment rolling over her. It went on and on, every fierce roll of his hips creating fresh waves until she lay boneless beneath him, her cheeks wet with tears of pure pleasure. 

Afterwards, when they lay in blissful satiation in each other's arms, Vegeta teased her about how quickly she’d come, and she smacked his chest playfully before pulling him in for another ravenous kiss.

Bulma would never have expected the journey from “worst one-night stand of her life” to “love of her life” to be such a brief one, but, then again, slow and steady never had been her style. 

Sometimes, there was something to be said for fast.

~ The End ~


End file.
